Cat's love story
by Millie de Rochefort
Summary: Neko menyukai Kuroh, Kuroh pun menyukai Neko juga. Tetapi Kuroh terlalu gengsi untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Neko. Neko selalu menanti cinta Kuroh dan Shiro siap membantunya! Pairing Kuroh X Neko slight Shiro X Neko. Don't like don't read, Mind to RnR?


Cat's Love story

.

.

.

Story by : Yuuko Misaki

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Gou nakanishi

.

.

.

Dedicated to my friend :

_Rilliane_

.

.

.

Pairing : Kuroh X Neko slight Shiro X Neko

.

.

.

Warning : Semi-canon, OOC, Typo, Misstypo(s)

.

.

.

Flame diperbolehkan asal yang membangun.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

_**NEKO'S POV**_

Ohayou minna-san! Eh.. sekarang masih pagi kan? ah entahlah.

Namaku Neko! Aku adalah kucing peliharaan Isana Yashiro. Ya, pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kan? mengapa Aku seorang kucing, bisa berbicara, iya kan?

Beginilah ceritanya.. Aku adalah seekor kucing yang bisa berubah bentuk menjadi manusia. Jangan kira aku siluman ya! Tadinya Shiro sendiri juga menganggapku sebagai siluman, tapi kuperjelas bahwa aku ini bukan siluman atau kucing jadi-jadian, Ingat itu!

Cukup dengan perkenalannya.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kamar Shiro, tepatnya di Tempat tidurnya, kalian pasti bertanya Shiro ada di mana kan? Shiro sedang belanja sekarang.

Walaupun Shiro sedang belanja, sebenarnya aku tidak sendirian di rumah, masih ada satu makhluk lagi yang berada di rumah Shiro selain aku.

Yaitu.. Yatogami Kuroh!

_**KUROH'S POV**_

Ah.. Pagi ini sungguh panas. Oh? Aku belum memperkenalkan diri, Namaku Yatogami Kuroh. Panggil saja Kuroh. Walaupun aku mendapat julukan "Kuro inu" atau "Anjing hitam" aku lebih suka diapanggil Kuroh.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku berada di rumah Shiro, Iya kan?

Begini ceritanya, aku disuruh oleh atasanku untuk membunuh seorang Isana Yashiro, tetapi setiap aku ingin membunuhnya, aku selalu diganggu oleh kucing jadi-jadian yang berambut pink dan bermata belang itu.

Iya, aku tahu bahwa ia bukan kucing jadi-jadian. Tapi gerakannya itu mencurigakan, pasti dia itu kucing jadi-jadian! Aku sangat yakin akan itu!

Cukup dengan perkenalannya.

Baiklah, saat ini aku sedang memotong wortel. Kenapa katamu? Karena aku mau makan pagi. Walaupun aku ini seorang lelaki, aku ini pintar masak lho! (A/N : Gak ada yang nanya woy..*DipotongKuroh^)

"KUROH!"

Ah, itu pasti Neko.

"KUROH! AKU LAPAR KUROH!" Teriak Neko

"Bisakah kau sabar sedikit Neko?" Kataku dengan muka datar

"TAPI AKU LAPAR!" Teriaknya lagi

"Diamlah.." Kataku

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK BISA DIAM KARENA LAPAR!" Teriaknya

Aku tidak menghiraukan apa yang ia katakana barusan, aku melanjutkan acara motong memotongku lalu memasaknya.

Kalian ingin tahu sebenarnya aku ini masak apa? Aku masak Nasi Goreng.

Iya, aku tahu masakan ini sangat sangat sederhana, tetapi itu di karenakan Shiro yang lupa belanja bulanan.

"KUROOH!" Teriak Neko lagi

"Ada apa NONAA?" Kataku dengan nada kesal

"Aku lapar Kuyoh SAYAAANG!" Katanya

Apa? Kuyoh sayang? KUYOH? Masa namaku yang kece badai setengah mati, tujuh keliling ini(?) di jelek-jelekin sih?!

"Neko.. jangan panggil namaku seperti itu.. kau tahu itu menjijikan kan?" kataku

"Tapi kan lucu!" Katanya

Lucu apanya.. kalau memang lucu mengapa aku tidak tertawa?(A/N : Ketawa dong.. HAHA*Dicincang Kuroh*)

"Aku pulang.."

Ah, akhirnya Shiro pulang juga.. aku paling tidak tahan ditinggal seharian bersama Neko, aku bisa gila.

"Kuroh, kau masak apa?" Tanya Shiro

"Nasi Goreng."

Setelah itu keadaan langsung hening, karena aku bingung mengapa Shiro tidak menyahut, aku melihat kebelakang. Disana terlihat Shiro yang sedang ber-sweatdrop ria.

**_NEKO'S POV_**

Kelihatannya Shiro sudah pulang, sebaiknya aku melihat keluar.

(~0o0)~

Saat aku keluar, ternyata memang ada Shiro!

"SHIROOOOOO!" Teriakku

"Eh?"

"SHIROO!" Teriakku lagi lalu memeluknya

"Neko? Ehh.. aku bawa ikan rainbow trout kau mau?" Kata Shiro

"MAU! Aku sayang Shiroo!" Kataku lalu menciumi pipinya secara berkala.

"Iya, aku juga sayang Neko.." Kata Shiro sambil tersenyum

_**SHIRO'S POV**_

Waktunya memasak ikan rainbow trout untuk Neko, eh? Halo! Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Namaku Isana Yashiro! Panggil saja Shiro! Aku tinggal di sebuah asrama yang berada di sebuah sekolah yang berada di Shizume city(A/N : Gomen Yuuko lupa nama sekolahnya :v *Digaplok Readers*)

Aku tinggal bersama kucingku Neko! Dan temanku yang mencoba untuk membunuhku (?) Kuroh.

Cukup dengan perkenalannya.

Karena aku telat belanja bulanan pada bulan ini.. Kulkasku jadi kosong melompong dan tak berisi. Kalian pasti bertanya darimana aku mendapatkan uang untuk membeli barang-barang ini kan? Setiap bulan ayah dan ibuku memberi sejumlah uang yang dapat kuhabiskan untuk belanja bulanan dan untuk jajan.

Baiklah, waktunya untuk memasak! Tapi.. aku baru ingat kalau aku tidak bisa masak. Baiklah! Minta Kuroh saja!

KUROH'S POV

"HATCHIIIH!"

Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakan aku.

"KUROH!"

"Yah?" Kataku lalu melihat kebelakang

"Hei Kuroh.. Masakin ikan rainbow trout buat Neko ya? Please!" Ucap Shiro dengan puppy eyes

"Mengapa kau tidak membuatnya sendiri?" Kataku

"A-aku tidak bisa masak" Kata Shiro sambil menunduk.

"Yasudahlah.." Kataku sambil menghela nafas.

"YAY! Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu ya Kuroh!" Kata Shiro

Eh? Mandi katanya? Jadi dia belum mandi? Astaga..

NEKO'S POV

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di sofa menunggu makan pagiku, Shiro bilang dia akan memasakanku ikan Rainbow trout! Eh! Tunggu.. bukannya Shiro tidak bisa masak ya?

Dan kemudian di kepalaku terbayang hal yang tidak-tidak.. seperti kompornya meledak, Shiro kebakar, Shiro jadi hitam, Shiro jadi botak, dan SHIRO MATI!

"SHIROOOOO!" Teriakku

Setelah itu aku langsung berlari ke dapur dan melihat seseorang yang sedang memotong-motong ikan, itu pasti Shiro!

"SHIROOOOO!" Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung memeluknya.

KUROH'S POV

Saat ini aku sedang memotong-motong ikan yang Shiro berikan tadi.. tiba tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan yang sungguh cetarr membahana(?)

"SHIROOOOO!"

"Heh?"

Setelah itu aku langsung menengok kebelakang dan melihat Neko yang sedang berlari menujuku sambil berteriak-teriak nama Shiro.

*DEG*

Setelah itu Neko memelukku.

_**SHIRO'S POV**_

Ah segarnya.. Kalo habis mandi itu rasanya segar ya? hehehe, Saat ini aku sedang keluar dari kamar mandi, aku ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan Kuroh yang sedang memotong-motong Ikan yang telah aku berikan tadi. Oh iya! Aku baru ingat kalau aku belum memakai baju! Baiklah sebaiknya aku memakai baju dulu.

(~0o0)~

Setelah memakai baju aku langsung berjalan menuju dapur untuk melihat keadaan Kuroh. Saat aku sampai..

"Heh?" Kataku

Neko sedang memeluk Kuroh sambil berteriak namaku.

"Ano.. Neko? Kuroh? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanyaku

"Eh?" Kata Neko sambil melotot seperti sedang terkejut melihatku berdiri di depannya.

"Ada apa Neko?" Tanyaku

(~0o0)~

_**NEKO'S POV**_

WHAT?! Kalo Shiro sedang berdiri disitu.. berarti yang kupeluk saat ini adalah.. KUROH! Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku.

"Neko.. kamu kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba meluk sambil teriak-teriak nama Shiro.." Kata Kuroh

"Ah tidak! Tadinya aku kira Shiro yang akan masak.. aku takut Shiro kenapa-napa!" Kataku

"Tidak jadi Neko, aku lupa kalau aku tidak bisa masak tadi.. hahaha.." Kata Shiro sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Sou-souka.." Kataku

"Hm.. Neko, ini makanmu" Kata Kuroh

"YAY" Kataku sambil memakannya dengan sangat cepat.

"Neko.. bisakah kau makan dengan tenang? Kau itu setiap makan selalu saja berisik" Kata Kuroh

"Seperti anak yang tidak makan seminggu ya?" Kata Shiro sambil sweatdrop

"TAPI KAN AKU KUCING!" Kataku sambil berteriak

"Iya.. Iya.." Kata Shiro sambil tersenyum lalu mengelus pucuk kepalaku.

_SKIP TIME~!_

_**NORMAL POV**_

Saat ini sudah pukul 8 dini hari dan ketiga kawan tersebut bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

"Shiroo! Bolehkah aku tidur denganmu malam ini?" Kata Neko

"Tentu Neko" Kata Shiro sambil tersenyum

Setelah itu Neko langsung naik keatas tempat tidur dan tiduran di sebelah Shiro.(A/N : JANGAN MIKIR YANG MACEM-MACEM YA!/woi)

"Nee.. Shiro.." Panggil Neko

"Ya?" Jawab Shiro

"Ano.. aku boleh ngomong sesuatu gak?" Tanya Neko

"Boleh.." Kata Shiro sambil tersenyum

"Aku suka sama Kuroh.. Shiro.." Kata Neko sambil memeluk Shiro

"Terus?" Tanya Shiro

"AKU TAKUT DIA GAK SUKA SAMA AKU!" Teriak Neko sambil memeluk Shiro

"Tenang.. Tenang.. Neko, besok akan ku Tanya dia" Kata Shiro

"Benarkah?" Tanya Neko

"Iya" Kata Shiro sambil tersenyum kea rah Neko

"ARIGATOU SHIRO!" Teriak Neko sambil memeluk Shiro erat.

"Dou itashimashite.. sudah ayo tidur" Kata Shiro

"YA!" Kata Neko

_**To be continued..**_

**Bacotan Author :**

Hello, Ini Fict pertama Yuuko di fandom ini! Biasanya Yuuko ngebuat fanfic di fandom Naruto, semoga kalian suka ya! Makasih bagi yang udah mau baca ya! Fanfic ini Request dari temenku di RP, Rilliane! :D Semoga kamu suka ya Rilliane! *Senyum-senyum kayak orang gila* Sekian dari Yuuko.. Mind to review?


End file.
